Show Time
by Tchiiiiouu
Summary: Hiccup est l'enfant le plus nul de son école, mais le plus intelligent. Un jour, une star lance un concours, le groupe qui réalise les meilleurs arrangements pour un clip le verra choisi par la star en plus d'une récompense. Moderne fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction ! Cette fois ci c'est une school fic ! J'ai choisi de garder les prénoms de la vrai version (pas celle en français quoi) dites moi si ça va ou je remettrais ceux de la version française.**

* * *

Je suis Hiccup, Hiccup horrib' hadock, pas terrible je sais. J'ai 18 ans et je suis fan de _dragons_. Oui de _dragon_ , ces créatures légendaires représentées comme

des sortes de gigantesques reptiles, ailées avec d'énormes griffes et dents acérées. Ce qui me vaut d'être la risée de toutes l'école et souffres douleur aussi.

Je suis aussi le plus intelligent avec Fishlegs. Je suis le fils du maire de Berk, Stoick surnommée la brute. Je ne suis pas seulement intéressé par les dragons

mais par les livres, la musique et tout ce qui est technologique.

Je travaille de temps en temps à l'armurerie de notre village, une espèce de " forge " car nous sommes supposées être des Vikings. Nous avons donc quelques

traditions qui persiste dans notre village. Comme Snoggletog ou Noël si vous préférez.

Je suis lycéen donc tous les matins obliger de me lever tôt pour aller au lycée. J'habite sur une colline donc je suis obligée de conduire une voiture jusqu'au

lycée. En tant que fils du maire, je suis riche mais je ne suis pas intéressé par de l'argent. D'ailleurs c'est l'heure de me lever.

Je mets quelques minutes à sortir de mon lit, fatiguer car j'avais travaillé tard sur une invention. Ah oui je vous l'ai pas dit, je suis un inventeur mais personne

ne le sait vraiment sauf mon père et Gober " le forgeron " du village. Je descends les escaliers pour arriver à la cuisine. Je déjeune seul comme toujours car

mon père n'a pas de temps pour moi. Après avoir bu une simple tasse de café et manger une tartine de Nutella je pars dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je

prends à peine quelques minutes et sors de la salle de bain. La maison est grande, mais trop grande pour seulement une personne.

J'attrape mon sac, mes clés et mets mes chaussures avant de sortir. Je prends ma voiture et pars au lycée. C'est le premier jour des cours et je suis sur qu'il va

être long. Le chemin me prend à peine une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver. Je gare ma voiture et descend. Je la ferme et me dirige vers le lycée. Un

attroupement se tenait devant l'un des panneaux d'informations. Je joue des coudes et arrive tout devant. Je cherche ma classe et la trouve. Je ne fais pas

attention aux autres prénoms et pars en route pour ma classe. Je traverse la cour sans faire attention aux autres, vérifiant mes notifications qui sont

principalement que des jeux. Je le range avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment et me dirige vers le CDI. Arriver là-haut, personne n'était devant les ordinateurs. En

même temps c'est le vieux CDI et je suis le seul à y aller. Le directeur du lycée étant un ami de mon père accepte de me laisser une clé. Je range les livres que

j'avais empruntés pendant les vacances et vérifie que tous les autres portes soient fermées. Je ferme le CDI à clé et pars devant ma salle, la sonnerie retentit

en même temps.

Arriver devant ma salle, la porte est déjà ouverte et j'entre sans m'y faire prier. Je vais me placer à ma place habituelle, généralement troisième ou deuxième

rand à coté de la fenêtre – et des radiateurs. Attendant le reste des élèves, je restais sur mon téléphone, vérifiant que le prof ne me regardait pas. Une

personne s'assoit à coté de moi pendant que d'autres s'assoient derrière.

« Si ce n'est pas Hiccup, dit une voie sarcastique.

-Oh non, soupirais-je. »

* * *

Et voila la fin du chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimez !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey !

Chapitre 2 sortis dans la même journée incroyable croyez moi ! J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

* * *

Je me retournai et tombai face à mon cousin Snotlout Jorgenson. Il souriait, un sourire rempli de sarcasme et de dégout envers moi. Quand nous étions petits,

nous jouions souvent ensemble mais tous à changer quand nous sommes rentrer au collège, il a alors commencé à me harceler avec d'autres jeunes. D'ailleurs

ils étaient tous là, en plus de Snotlout il y a aussi les jumeaux Ruffnut et Tuffnut ainsi que Fushlegs et Astrid. Bien que ces derniers ne m'aient jamais rien fait

ou pas directement, ils ne m'ont pas aidé non plus. D'ailleurs Astrid est la plus jolie fille du lycée et après elle, il y a Heather.

« Alors Hiccup c'était bien tes vacances, demanda Ruffnut en rigolant méchamment.

-Surtout sans vous, répondis-je agacer. »

Ils me regardèrent surpris avant que la seconde sonnerie ne retentit et que le prof décide de commencer le cours. Je savais pertinemment que, pour ce que je

venais de dire, j'allais morfler après. Mais bon on ne peut pas dire que le matin je sois très réveillé, il valait mieux me laisser en paix dans ses moments là.

« Bonjour je suis votre professeur principal et professeur technologique. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes

vacances. Bon je vais commencer par faire l'appel. »

Alors que le professeur appelait tous les noms, j'observai ma classe. À partir de la seconde j'avais choisi comme option ingénieure et technologie. Tout ce qu'on

avait à faire c'était de travailler sur des ordinateurs, comme créer des clips vidéo et ensuite ajouter des effets. Je vous l'avoues on ne fait pas grand-chose,

c'est pour ça que j'avais aussi pris dessin. Le dessin plus comme une option en plus mais pas la plus importante. Lorsque vint mon tour, je levai ma main et

m'intéressai à mes voisins. A côté de moi était Fishlegs et à coté de lui Astrid, voulant sûrement être loin de Snotlout qui est amoureux d'elle. Derrière moi était

Tuffnut, les jumeaux et à coté de lui Ruffnut sa jumelle. Et à coté d'eux et derrière Astrid était Snotlout. J'émis un soupir discret, et moi qui avais espéré ne pas

les voir de l'année, les dieux me détestaient vraiment.

Quand le prof eut fini l'appel, il distribua plusieurs papiers ainsi que nos emplois du temps et carnet. Ma voisine de devant, Heather se pencha vers moi pour me

saluer. Je la saluai en retour et retournai mon attention vers le professeur. Heather était la fille d'une amie de mon père, Oswald elle avait un frère, Dagur qui

pour je ne sais quel raison méprenait pour son " frère " mais en même temps souffre douleur.

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur nous laissa alors aller en récré. Comme à mon habitude, je sortis le premier de la salle, et me dépêchai d'aller au CDI, le

nouveau en tout cas. Arriver là-haut, la documentaliste me sourit et me dit d'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'elle ayant pris les livres à l'arrière. Le CDI

dont j'ai les clés est l'ancien donc tous les anciens livres se retrouvent là-haut. Je dois donc à chaque fois aller les chercher et les emmener là-haut, chose

assez chiante mais même si j'avais je ne sais combien de livres j'arrivais facilement à les porter. Comme je travaille à la " forge " depuis tout petit j'ai l'habitude

de porter des trucs lourds bien que pour les autres je n'ai pas assez de forces. Elle revient avec cinq livres et me les tendis.

« Je te donnerais les autres plus tard d'accord .

-D'accord. »

Je la remerciai et sortis, me dirigeant vers mon espace personnel. De temps en temps Fishlegs passait pour emprunter des livres qui n'était plus au nouveau

CDI. Arriver à quelques couloirs, on me poussa avec force, fessant tomber tous les livres sur le sol et manquant de me faire tomber. Je me retournai et fronçai

les sourcils.

«Day ...»

* * *

Fin du chapitre deux ! Je sais qu'ils sont petits mais j'écris tant que je suis a fond dedans car il m'arrive de perdre le fil et d'avoir du mal à m'y remettre !

Touthlesspower : Merci pour t'on commentaire j'était vraiment contente tu ne peux pas savoir. J'espère que tu trouveras cette suite intéressante bien que j'ai

eu du mal à un certain point pour une idée (comme le nom du professeur ou les options de Hiccup). J'excuse si ce n'ait pas le cas !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je suis vraiment à fond dans cette fiction truc incroyable ! J'ai ajouté un Oc, dites-moi si vous aimez cette idée et ce personnage ou pas. Je la supprimerais s'il le faut ! Je n'ai pas écrit comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire sur mon Pc mais celui de la médiathèque de la ville ou j'ai cours. Donc il se peut qu'il y est des bugs mais je corrige ce soir !**

* * *

Salut mon frère !

-Bonjour ? dis je hésitant en ramassant mes livres.

-Alors tes vacances ?

-Bien ...

-C'est dommage qu'on ne sa soit pas vus tu ne trouve pas .

-Pas vraiment ... pensais-je.

-En plus j'ai une nouvelle collection que tu devrais absolument voir, dit-il avant de rigoler comme un malade.

-Dommage oui, ironisais-je. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, dis-je en désignant les livres que je venais de ramasser.

-Oh oui bien sur. À la prochaine mon frère, dit-il en s'éloignant avant de hurler sur un pauvre élève qui venait de la bousculer.

-Ah jamais oui ...

Je repris ma route vers l'ancien CDI sans me retourner. j'insère la clé avec une certaine difficulté et poussa la porte. Je posai les livres sur le bureau

avant de passer derrière pour allumer l'ordinateur. Le temps dont il s'allume, j'écrivis les noms des livres sur un papier et alla les ranger. Après les

avoirs rangés, je rentre mon identifient et mon mot de passe dans l'ordi et inscrit les nouveaux livres. Une fois finie, la sonnerie rappelant la reprise

des cours retentit et je ferme tout, l'ordinateur et la porte. J'arrive devant la classe alors que tout le monde rentre et je vois Karyne assise à la place

de Fishlegs. Je soupire et pars à ma place.

Bonjour Hic' ! Me dit-elle tout sourire.

-Salut ...

-Ton l'air heureux de me voir ça fait plaisir ... affirme-t-elle dépitée.

-Euh c'est ma place ... intervient une voix.

Nous nous tournons vers cette dernière et remarquait Fishlegs plutôt nerveux.

Bas maintenant c'est la mienne.

-Ka' soupirais-je

-Quoi ?! dit elle étonnée.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave ... dit Fishlegs en s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'Astrid.

Cette dernière lança un regard noir à Karyne et m'ignora. Je donnai un coup de coude à Karyne mais elle haussa simplement les épaules. Le

professeur reprit alors son cours du début de l'année ennuyant à mourir. Ma voisine elle jouait à dessiner un dragon, un fury nocturne pour être plus

précis. Enfin plutôt comment on les imaginait. Je la connais depuis le début du collège. Elle ne m'a jamais harcelée et prenait souvent ma défense ce

qui valait d'autres moquerie. Elle avait alors décidé de m'écouter et d'arrêter, sauf quand c'était vraiment trop. Karyne doit mesurer environ 162 cm.

Elle est châtaine/brune et porte des lunettes. Elle adore tout ce qui est manga et livre - comme moi. Voilà pourquoi on trainait ensemble, elle n'est

pas aussi intelligente que moi mais tout aussi imaginative voire même plus. Bien qu'elle était souvent silencieuse et ne disait presque jamais rien, dès

qu'on parle de ses sujets préférer elle devint un véritable bout entrain.

Le professeur l'appela voyante qu'elle n'écoutait rien et la réprimanda.

Déjà que vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard, en plus vous n'écoutez rien !

-Si j'étais en retard c'est parce qu'il y a eu un accident juste en face de moi j'ai donc appelé les secours et dussent les attendre.

-Et je dois vous croire peut-être !

Elle ne répondit pas et soupira discrètement en e lançant un regard au coin. Elle s'excusa et le prof reprit son stupide cours. Je me penchai vers elle doucement.

C'est vrai cette histoire ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Est-ce que j'ai déjà menti ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Aller juste quelques fois.

De nouveau le silence.

Ok je passe mon temps à mentir j'ai compris ...

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège tandis qu'Astrid nous lançait un regard noir pour la déranger. De quoi aller savoir. Derrière nous les jumeaux rigolaient. Ka' se retourna et

les regardas.

C'est amusant hein, dit elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasme. Bande de gamins

Les jumeaux rigolèrent encore plus, se fessant remarquer par le prof. Snotlout lui semblait couvrir Astrid - ou du moins son dos - de mots comme "tes belles" "la

meilleure" "on mange ensemble ?". Astrid l'ignora royalement. Fishlegs lui lissait un livre remontant les yeux toutes les 20 secondes pour vérifier que le prof ne le

remarquait pas.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez et n'hésiter pas à me donner des idées ! Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3 v2

**Me revoici après un long temps d'attente, je m'excuse d'ailleurs. C'est toujours le chapitre 3 mais cette fois ci sans Karyne bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jour ...

-Salut mon frère !

-Sa...lut ? dis je hésitant en ramassant mes livres.

-Alors tes vacances ?

-Bien ...

-C'est dommage qu'on ne sa soit pas vus tu ne trouve pas .

 _-Pas vraiment ... pensais-je._

-En plus j'ai une nouvelle collection que tu devrais absolument voir, dit-il avant de rigoler comme un malade.

-Dommage oui, ironisais-je. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, dis-je en désignant les livres que je venais de ramasser.

-Oh oui bien sur. À la prochaine mon frère, dit-il en s'éloignant avant de hurler sur un pauvre élève qui venait de la bousculer.

-Ah jamais oui ...dis-je tout bas.

Je repris ma route vers l'ancien CDI sans me retourner, insérant la clé avec une certaine difficulté et poussa la porte. Je posai les livres sur le bureau

avant de passer derrière pour allumer l'ordinateur. Le temps dont il s'allume, j'écrivis les noms des livres sur un papier et alla les ranger. Après les

avoirs rangés, je rentre mon identifient et mon mot de passe dans l'ordi et inscrit les nouveaux livres. Une fois finie, la sonnerie rappelant la reprise

des cours retentit et je ferme tout, l'ordinateur et la porte. J'arrive devant la classe alors que tout le monde rentre et me fais passer "invisible" au yeux du

professeur. On ne peux pas dire qu ce dernier ne "m'aime" bien. Comme les autres.

Le professeur reprit alors son cours du début de l'année ennuyant à mourir. Continuant de nous expliquer le règlement. N'écoutant strictement rien, le

connaissant déjà -quand on a pas d'ami lire le règlement devient rapidement intéressant. Je dessinais sur mon carnet de croquis un dragon, le fury nocturne.

Enfin comme je me l'imaginais. Pourquoi ? Parce que personne n'en n'a jamais vus un. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Fishlegs regarder mes croquis. Quand il vit que je

l'avais remarquer, il rougit comme un enfant pris sur le fait et se concentra sur son livre. Derrière moi les jumeaux beuglait comme pas possible pour je ne sais

qu'elle raison. Ce qu'ils leur vaux d'être engueuler par le professeur. Snotlout lui semblait couvrir Astrid - ou du moins son dos - de mots comme "tes belles" "la

meilleure" "on mange ensemble ?". Astrid l'ignora royalement. Le prof, énerver par mes "camarades" alors que l'a fin des cours sonnait dans une quinzaine de

minutes eut un sourire sadique et rigola. Et décida de nous donner des devoirs de lectures. Enfin en même temps vu que c'est un prof de _français*_. Bien

évidement tout le monde lançait des regards noir aux jumeaux pendant que ces deux la se tapait dans les mains. Le prof donna alors une liste de livre et nous

donna la date ou nous devions le lire c'est-à-dire pour vendredi - et nous sommes mercredi. Nouveau hurlement de protestation dans la classe que le

professeur ignora au même moment que le sonnerie retentit.

Je sortis de la classe et rejoignit l'ancien CDI. Sachant que je trouverais certains de ces livres dedans. Je passa devant la bande de Snotlout, ce dernier

frappant les jumeaux. Astrid leur hurla d'arrêter leur connerie et qu'ils devait aller au CDI trouver les livres. Fishlegs me vit alors et s'éloigna discrètement du

groupe pour me suivre jusqu'à l'ancien CDI. J'ouvris la porte et entra, rapidement suivit de Fishlegs qui me remercia distraitement. Allumant l'ordi, je vis Fishlegs

courir u peu partout pour trouver les livres. L'ordi allumer, je me connecta et alla trouver mon livre. Je le trouva rapidement. Fishlegs me demanda

nerveusement ou je pourrait trouver le livre qu'il voulait. Je lui prit et me dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour nous enregistrer. Ayant commencer par le sien Fishlegs

partit rapidement. J'enregista alors le mien et laissa l'ordinateur allumer, le nouveau CDI ne fermait que dans une demi-heure - et surement plus à cause de ma

classe. Je commença à fermer la porte à clés pour aller chercher les livres qui seront à mettre dans l'ancien CDI quand une voix me dit d'attendre. Je me

retourna et fut surpris.

* * *

 **Voila dites moi si vous préférer cette version la ou l'autre avec Karyne !**

 ***français : je sais techniquement c'est le norse mais étant française il fallait bien choisir non ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voila enfin la suite ! Depuis le moments que je cherchais comment l'écrire. Je tien à m'excuse pour ce long retard. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Astrid PDV :

Grâce au jumeaux, nous voilà avec un devoir alors que l'année scolaire vint juste de démarrer. Snotlout les frappaient mais ses derniers sans fichaient puisqu'ils rigolaient du aux coup. Je ne les comprendrais jamais.

« Arrêter de rigoler bande d'idiot ! Hurlais je. Je vous ferais remarquer que vous aussi vous devez trouver un livre !

-Quoi ?! Dis Tuffnut.

-Lire ?! Repris Rufnut

-Alors que nous sommes encore en vie ?! Reprirent les jumeaux en même temps.

-Bon fermez la on doit se dépêcher ! »

Hiccup l'inutile passe à ce moment juste devant notre groupe. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil fishlegs qui nous faussa compagnies pour le suivre. Je secoua la tête et pris la route du CDI avec les jumeaux et Snotlout. Snotlout marchait à coté de moi, essayant encore et toujours de me draguer. Les jumeaux râlants derrière nous. Heather courut pour nous rattraper. Snotlout essaya alors de la raguer elle aussi mais elle l'ignora tout comme moi. Heather est l'une de mes deux meilleures amies, l'autre étant Ruffnut – et oui malheureusement.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin au CDI, toute notre classe -enfin presque – est devant les bureaux, hurlant le titre du livre qu'ils voulaient. Je jouas des coudes, demandant un livre qui avait attirer mon attention. La conseillère s'excusa, m'annoncent que le livre que je voulais avait été transporter dans l'ancien CDI.

« Y a un ancien CDI ?!

-Oui et c'est un élève qui en a la garde.

-Un élève ?

-Oui mais je ne sais pas qui, je vins d'arriver.

-Et ou est l'ancien CDI ?

-Oh euh tourné à droite puis …. »

Je la remercie et partie, poussant les animaux qui me marchaient sur les pieds. Atteindre l'ancien CDI me prit deux trois minutes facilement. Tournant vers le dernier couloirs que la conseillère ma dit, j'entendis les bruit d'une clé et me précipita.

« Attendez !

-?! »

La personne se retourne, surprise. Devant moi se tint Hiccup. Tien pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser. Qui à par lui pourrait gérer un truc remplis de vieux livres – peut être Varek. Je soupire, mais prend mon mal en patience.

« Ta ce livre ? Demandais je.

-Quel livre ? »

Je lui tend le papier. Il regarde et se mords la lèvre basse en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, il releva la tête et me regarda de hauts en bas.

« Quoi ? Crachais-je.

-Je suis étonnée c'est tout.

-Oh lieu de me faire perdre mon temps, donne moi mon livre. »

Il soupir puis me dit d'attendre avant d'ouvrir son sac et de me tendre le livre que je voulais. Alors que j'allais l'attraper, il le recula.

« A quoi tu joues Haddock. Dis je énerver.

-A rien mais un merci serait sympa. C'est le seul qu'il y est et je te le prêts alors que j'aurais pus le garder pour moi.

-Tu peux toujours courir. »

Je lui arrache des mains et lui tourna le dos. Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi mais l'ignore. Je vois Heather arriver vers moi, le groupe avec elle. Je sourie et cours les rejoindre.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, n'hésitez pas à commentez !**


End file.
